strichpunktfandomcom-20200213-history
Monatstexte der 2DK
Einmal drin, immer drin Die Sonne geht gerade auf, als Jessy schweißgebadet aufwacht. Immer wieder hat sie denselben Traum. Immer wieder sieht sie sich in der Diskothek „Blue“ stehen und immer wieder passiert dasselbe. Ihr Freund Mike betrügt sie mit diesen anderen Mädchen. Ihr Name ist Lissy. Jedes Mal nach diesem Traum stehen ihr die Tränen in den Augen. Denn das alles ist nicht nur ein Traum, all das ist wirklich passiert. Es ist genau eine Woche her, seit mit Mike Schluss ist. Jessy ist noch immer deprimiert. Sie kann ihn einfach nicht vergessen. Alle ihre Freundinnen stehen ihr bei und wollen sich auch ständig mit ihr treffen, um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, doch Jessy hat keine Lust. Sie schließt sich lieber in ihrem Zimmer ein und denkt an alte Zeiten. Sie denkt darüber nach, wie schön es war und wie das alles so enden hat können. Schließlich waren sie doch schon über ein Jahr zusammen. Jessy hat Mike seit diesem Abend nicht mehr gesehen. Doch bald fängt die Schule wieder an. Da wird sie ihm wieder jeden Tag sehen. Jeden Tag mit dieser Lissy. Sie weiß nicht, ob sie das aushält. Einige Tage später fängt die Schule wieder an. Jessy kommt in die Klasse und bemerkt, dass sie eine neue Mitschülerin haben. Sie scheint ein paar Jahre älter zu sein. Jessy setzt sich in die letzte Reihe neben sie. Da kommt plötzlich Mike. Er geht Hand in Hand mit Lissy in die Klasse, geht bei Jessy vorbei und setzt sie eine Reihe vor sie. Sie kann nicht glauben, dass er ihr das antut. So muss sie ihm die ganze Zeit sehen. Zum Glück kommen aber auch schon ihre zwei besten Freundinnen. Jessy tratscht eine Weile mit ihnen und dann läutet es auch schon zur ersten Stunde. Nach der Schule steht Jessy auf und will nach Hause gehen. Doch die neue Mitschülerin namens Christi geht ihr nach und fängt ein Gespräch mit ihr an. Christi meint sie hat noch keine Freunde in der Klasse und würde sich gern einmal mit Jessy treffen oder so. Jessy stimmt zu, denn sie braucht im Moment eine Abwechslung. Als es endlich Wochenende ist, treffen sich die beiden und Christi stellt Jessy ihre älteren Freunden vor. Das alles sind Proleten. Darunter ist Ben. Er fällt Jessy sofort auf, denn er wirkt ziemlich süß. Alle zusammen machen sich auf den Weg in eine Diskothek namens „Deluxe“. Normalerweise kommt man in diese Disko erst ab 16 Jahre, doch Jessy ist erst 15. Doch Christi hat schon dafür gesorgt und hat ihr einen gefälschten Ausweis mitgebracht. Ohne Probleme kommt sie rein. Drinnen trinken sie alle eine Menge. Jessy ist schon ziemlich schwindlig und schlecht. Sie will jedoch nichts sagen, da sie Angst hat die anderen würden denken, sie verträgt nichts. Jessy trinkt weiter bis irgendwann Ben zu ihr kommt und sie mit nach draußen nimmt. Katharina Sowka Die verlorene Wette „Ihr schafft es nie, uns zu besiegen!“ „Oh doch!“ „Klar schaffen wir das!“ „OK, dann machen wir eine kleine Wette. Der Verlierer muss eine Woche in der alten Holzhütte im Wald übernachten. Einverstanden?“ fragte Tommy. Wir sahen uns kurz an und nickten zustimmend. Ich hoffte nur, dass wir das Volleyballspiel auch wirklich gewinnen würden, denn in der alten Hütte war es echt gruselig. Das Spiel begann. Mary und ich spielten hinten und Mark und Robby vorne. Das war eine sehr gute Wahl, denn nach fünf Minuten lagen wir schon in Führung. Aber am Ende des Spiels hatten wir leider mit zwei Punkte Rückstand verloren. Mary, Mark, Robby und ich kannten und schon ewig. Wir waren die besten Freunde. Bis jetzt hatten uns Tommy und seine Freunde noch nie bei einem Spiel geschlagen, deshalb sind wir auch die Wette eingegangen. Doch es ist nicht so gelaufen, wie wir es uns vorgestellt hatten. Jetzt blieb uns nichts anderes übrig, als eine Woche in der alten Holzhütte im Wald zu verbringen. In der Hütte war es echt gruselig. Es lagen ein paar Bücher am Boden und die alten Dielen krachten. Mary und ich teilten uns ein Zimmer unter dem Dach, während Mark und Robby neben dem Kamin schliefen. „OK, ich habe etwas zum Essen mitgebracht. Habt ihr Hunger?“, fragte Robby. „Klar doch“, antworteten wir. Während Mary und ich den Tisch deckten, holten die zwei Jungs Feuerholz. „Hey Robby, hast du Wasser mit?“, fragte Mark. „Nein, aber ich hab leere Flaschen mit. Wir können ja das Wasser von dem kleinen Bach holen“, antwortete Robby. Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, nahm Mary die leere Flasche, ging aus der Hütte und sagte noch: „ Ich hol’ schon das Wasser.“ „Ahhhh!“ – Ein markerschüttender Schrei ließ mich, Mark und Robby zusammenzucken. Romana Koller Die leuchtend roten Augen Sofort sprangen wir auf und liefen auf einem kleinen Pfad in den Wald hinein. Denn der Schrei kam von unserer Freundin Mary. Als wir bei Mary ankamen, stand diese mit bleichem Gesicht an einen Baum gelehnt und zeigte stumm über die kleine Waldlichtung. „Da, da war jemand“, stotterte sie ängstlich, „dort, hinter dem Baum.“ Wir schauten zu dem Baum, aber da war nichts. Mark beruhigte sie ein wenig und wir gingen zurück zur Hütte. „So, jetzt erzähl doch noch mal alles in Ruhe“, sagte Robby. Wir hatten ein paar Kerzen aufgestellt, da es schon finster war und es keinen Strom in der Hütte gab. Mary erzählte uns, dass sie ein Geräusch hinter sich gehört hatte, als sie zu dem kleinen Bach ging, um Wasser zu holen. Zuerst dachte sie, dass es sich nur um einen kleinen Vogel oder einen Hasen handelte. Als sie am Bach wieder ein Geräusch hörte, drehte sie sich um und suchte die Gegend ab. Ungefähr fünf Meter von ihr entfernt, entdeckte sie hinter einem Baum zwei glühend rote Augen. Als sie dann geschrieen hatte, verschwanden die roten Augen. Der Rest war uns ja bestens bekannt. Wir brachten Mary ins Bett und setzten uns dann noch zum Tisch um den Vorfall zu bereden. Aber keiner begann zu sprechen, denn es wollte niemand Mary als Lügnerin hinstellen. Ihre Geschichte war etwas seltsam und merkwürdig. Schließlich fragte Robby zögerlich: „Glaubt ihr Mary? Sie hat schon öfters Sachen erzählt, die gar nicht stimmten.“ Ich wusste nicht, was ich antworten sollte, denn Mary war meine beste Freundin. Es stimmte schon, dass sie nicht immer die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, aber so verängstigt wie heute, hatte ich sie noch nie gesehen. Wir redeten noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein, aber wir kamen zu keinem Schluss und gingen schließlich mit dem Rätsel um die glühend roten Augen zu Bett. Romana Koller